Naruto Sarutobi
by PlanePluto
Summary: Naruto was adopted by the Sarutobi clan, What will change with our favorite blond? Read to find out. Naruto and Ino pairing. M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright this is my 2** **nd** **story on fanfiction so I hope you guys enjoy. This is gonna be a Naruto and Ino story only but other pairings are up so im taking suggestions.**

 **Naruto Sarutobi**

 **Chapter 1:The adoption**

It was a nice and fine night in Konoha. Parents were with their children. Friends were with friends. Overall it seemed like peace was with them.

 **-BOOM-**

The wind blew heavily on the civillians, making many houses fly. The reason for all of this? The Kyuubi that was in the distant that fired a Bijudama(Tailed Beast Bomb).

Many shinobi got into action and started to form defences against the wrath of nature.

The Kyuubi saw its enemy. The 4th Hokage on the Hokage Mountain. He fired another Bijudama this time Minato sent it away using his Hiraishin(Flying Thunder God).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Moments ago in a warehouse nearby Konoha.**

Crying could be heard coming from a blond haired bundle of joy for two lovely people. Minato the father, Kushina the mother.

Kushina was at this point exhausted from having to have a baby and the Kyuubi trying to escape. Minato was as happy as he could ever be holding their baby. "So Naruto's the name right?" Minato asked.

"Yes, my little Naruto" she replied

"Well that's all fine and all but could I please have him so I can check him for anything harmful that the Kyuubi might have done?" she received a nod from the blond man who handed his child towards the 3rd Hokage's wife.

He turned his gaze back to his wonderful wife who he loved so much with his heart. He was broken from his stupor when he heard the crying get much more louder.

 **-Thump-**

He turned his gaze and saw Hiruzen's wife dead on the ground and his son in the arms of a masked man. "Step aside from the jinchuuriki" he commanded with a kunai pointed towards Naruto.

"Ok. Lets calm down and think things through" Minato said hoping it would work.

"I am calm, you are not." He said as he tossed Naruto up and sent the kunai after it. Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow and grabbed the blond child and the masked man got Kushina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back to the fight**

Minato had to find the masked man and fight him first. He teleported to Kushina using his Hiraishin and found her bound by chains on a wall and the masked man just sitting calmly next to her. "YOU BASTARD!" Minato roared which was highly uncharacteristic of him as he never let his emotions get to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **With the 3** **rd** **Hokage and Shinobi**

"LEAF SHINOBI! DO NOT LET THIS DEMON PASS! WAIT FOR THE 4th!" Hiruzen roared to his men who were trying their hardest to stop the Kyuubi.

The village at this point was flaming. Most civillians got escorted to the shelters and now it was just up to the shinobi to beat it. Nothing they tried worked so their best bet was stalling for Minato.

'Dammit Minato, What are you doing!' Hiruzen wondered.

This went on for what seemed like years to the shinobi but in reality it was only minutes until the eyes of the Kyuubi reverted back to the red slitted eyes that he normally had instead of sharingan.

A puff of smoke appeared above Kyuubi and then came the toad chief Gamabunta who stabbed Kyuubi but didn't do any damage except anger the fox even more.

"Bunta, just stall for a bit I need to gather my chakra to teleport it." The blond man said while the toad just grunted.

As Minato was teleporting the Kyuubi he threw a kunai towards the 3rd Hokage. Hiruzen caught it and it had a note. A note he would read for later.

And in a flash of yellow the Kyuubi and Minato was gone. Gone to another location in the Land of Fire quite far away. Not to far away for Hiruzen not to see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen was reaching where he saw the Kyuubi with his personal Anbu guard Kakashi and multiple Shinobi behind them. He reached the location and could see the dead bodies of Kushina and Minato lying on the ground with a blond bundle of joy infront of them as if they were protecting him.

'This must be the child that they had, it seems he sealed the Kyuubi into him' Hiruzen thought as he picked up the child and saw a sealing formula on the childs belly. All of the Shinobi arrived to the scene with the 3rd Hokage holding a baby and the 4th and a red haired lying dead on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A week later**

A week has passed for Konoha after the incident of the Kyuubi. Hiruzen was entering a council meeting on what to do with Naruto. He also was reinstated as the Hokage which made him do paper work that annoyed him to no end.

As he entered the room he heard bickering among the civillian council but as he entered it immediately went silent as he entered the Hokage's chair.

Hiruzen had read the note that his successor had sent him. It was a note containing 5 sealing formulas. 3 were blood sealed and only someone with his blood could open the seal so it was obviously meant for Naruto and he would not open it out of respect for the 4th.

The other 2 were forms stating that Naruto would have no connection to him as a son to protect him but once the 3rd found him strong enough to fend for himself he would tell Naruto about his heritage. It also explained many things on what he wanted to say as last words and many things for Sarutobi to tell people.

The 2nd note was a seal that specifically stated that Naruto was to be adopted by one of the clans but it could not be the Uchiha or the Hyuuga clan that was signed by the 4th and had the Hokage's seal and everything so it was fully real. Hiruzen knew he won the council meeting on what to do with the blond with just that.

Danzo spoke up breaking the silence "So what are going to do with the child?"

"Well the 4th Hokage specifically asked for him to be adopted into one of the clans so he could control the Kyuubi in him." Hiruzen said which shocked many of the council mostly the civillians but Uchiha Fugaku was excited at this prospect of having a jinchuuriki at his disposal.

Many civillians said that the 3rd had no proof the 4th said this. He then revealed the note he had and many were shocked while some really didn't care as Minato was always a genius that came up ways of torturing the council and even after death.

"But the 4th also said that the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans could not adopt him." This infuriated Fugaku while Hiashi made no input.

"Lord 3rd don't you think that's wrong to not give every clan a chance?" he asked hoping to still have a chance

"No because this was the last wish of Minato and I would hope you all honor it." He also had to hide a smirk that was getting on his face at the humiliation of Fugaku.

"So which clan should adopt him? I vote for him to be on the Sarutobi clan" the 3rd said.

"Why would he need to go to the Sarutobi clan?" a civillian asked.

"This is because I will have adequate protection on the boy and it is not a big clan as I doubt any of you want him to go to any of the stronger clans." Many of the shinobi clan members voted on this unanimously except Fugaku.

The elders also voted for this including Danzo which seemed strange to Hiruzen. A few civillians agreed and the verdict was done. Naruto was now a Sarutobi.

"Ok so I will add him as a son for my youngest son Asuma Sarutobi? Sounds fair?" he asked which he received nods. "I also want no one to mention this to the younger generation. If anyone says that the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto by sign language or anything you will be sentenced death. The textbooks will say that the Kyuubi was killed by the 4th" this sent the council into uproar which he silenced and said he wasn't moving on this.

'Now, how am I gonna break it down to that brat the he cant resign the contract for the Guardian Shinobi 12' he wondered what kind of pain his son would cause him.

"Alright the council is adjourned for now" he said as he walked away with the crying baby in hand happy with his victory against the council.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Sarutobi Clan Compound**

Hiruzen had called Asuma his 15 year old son to come and see him. Asuma wondered why his dad had a blond child in his arms that all could see.

"Asuma I called you here since I want you to adopt this child." This made Asuma mad that he had to take care of a child.

"NO! I refuse, I am going back to the guys and Chiriku too" he said

"Asuma please, this is the 4th Hokage's son. Minato's son. He has the Kyuubi sealed into him and I want him to have a good life." This made Asuma reconsider his options. If he had this child it would change his life forever for good or worse

If he didn't take it he would just go back to the Guardian Shinobi 12 and his life would just go back to that.

"If I accept will I become a jonin?" the 3rd nodded in response.

"Fine I'll take him but you have to explain all this to the Fire Daimyo" Hiruzen grinned happy his son would have something to care since their relationship wasn't to stable.

"Asuma thank you. I know you might not like it but please just let him grow on you, His name is Naruto and I will leave you to meet him" he said as he walked away.

'What am I getting myself into?' Asuma wondered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Yea so chapter 1 done and dusted. This is gonna take a few points from Naruto Hatake I will not lie but this will be its own story but I will take a few points from that. Favorite and Follow if you like and review if you have any comments. Thanks for reading and Im going now bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Sarutobi**

 **AN: Thank you for the support on the previous chapter. I hope you all like this chapter as much as the first one and I will say this story will not follow cannon except for a few certain arcs that I think are good like the chunin exams.**

 **Chapter 2: The trouble as a father.**

 **Timeskip 6 months**

Asuma was in his bed sleeping peacefully. This peace did not last as a certain blond started crying loudly enough reach the entire household that Asuma was staying. Asuma tried his hardest to use his pillows to cover his ears but to no avail Naruto kept crying.

Asuma was thankful for the silencing seals on his house that Hiruzen had put as Naruto's cries could be heard through the entire compound. Asuma reluctantly had to rock Naruto and give him milk in a bottle.

As the months went by Asuma had gotten into the routine of taking care of this child and going on missions. He was thankful that his father was there to take care of the blond while he was gone and he was really growing attached to his 'son'.

"When did I ever start liking you?" The father asked his son rhetorically as he rocked the baby back and forth soothing it to sleep. Asuma watched happily as the baby went back to sleep. He still didn't like the fact he had to take care of a child but he was trying his best to take care of his son.

Asuma slowly got back to his bed after giving Naruto his milk in an orange bottle. Orange was the blonds favorite colour and by looking around his room you could see that nearly everything had atleast some orange.

Asuma tried getting Naruto to like a different colour but all he did was cry when there was anything else but orange.

The chainsmoker's life had changed and it could be said it changed for the better. He stopped smoking every second of his life, he grew more responsible from the teenager that tried to revolt against his father. Hiruzen had gotten a lot closer towards his younger son in the past few months thanks to Naruto.

One could say the blond was the glue that put the family back together. Asuma's sister Fuuka, had recently gotten engaged to her husband from the Kurama clan, Sanzae. These two people lent a hand to Asuma and showed him the footsteps of being a father and molded him into a working father for the child.

Many times Asuma was caught by Fuuka smoking while Naruto was in the same room and she took his entire collection of rare ciggaretes and burnt them all to ash with a Katon(Fire) jutsu.

Overall the Sarutobi family was coming together thanks to a certain blond. In a sense Naruto was a blessing for Asuma since his life took a 180 from what it was going to be if not for this child. He still could not believe he took on a child over the opportunity to rejoin the guardian shinobi 12 with Chiriku his best friend and everyone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **4 years later**

Naruto was seen running around the Sarutobi compound ahead of his father Asuma. The father was infuriated that some of the clan were glaring at Naruto because of what was in him. He did what he could and just shot back glares at those who shot glares at his child.

Naruto was ecstatic since he was going to see his aunt Fuuka and her newborn child Konohamaru. He heard his jiji(Grandfather) had given the name and he was really excited to meet his cousin. He hoped he could become friends with Konohamaru since he never had any friends his age.

He had acquaintance's like this Choji kid and Shikamaru guy he met one time in the park but he would never call them friends since he only met them once or twice. Heck he didn't even now who they were or what their last names were.

Soon after a slow walk by Asuma and his son they reached the steps of the Sarutobi clan home. Naruto instantly burst through the door and ran straight for his aunt and hugged her deeply.

She was the closest thing he had to a mother since she always visited their home atleast once a month so he really cared deeply for her but he knew she wasn't his now since she had Konohamaru.

After the blond got his embrace done with he asked "Where is Konohamaru?" in a excited tone. Fuuka just got up and gestured for him to follow which he gladly did. Asuma and Sanzae were left in the living room to chat.

"So how is the kid?" Asuma asked with a knowing smirk

"Why is life so hard?" Sanzae replied

"Yea it really is hard when those babies just got 'waaah I want my bottle'" he said the last part imitating a baby and pretending to bawl his eyes out. Sanzae chuckled just nodding at his brother.

"So what have you train him in? In two years he is going to enter the academy." Sanzae stated with truth in his words. If Asuma didn't prepare his son it would ruin the child.

"I've started his training on knowledge first but it seems he is more of a person who does things rather than reads on them" he said chuckling slightly. "He has immense amounts of chakra so I ended up just giving him books to study and whenever im free I try to teach him how to grasp his chakra. So far nothing has happened but he his training so don't worry" Sanzae nodded as he realised Asuma was now fully taking care of this child and didn't need anymore help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Konohamaru's room**

In the middle of the room was a little one year old Konohamaru crawling around playing with his toy blocks. The child turned his gaze over and saw that his mother and a blond child were walking to him.

Fuuka picked up her child and started rocking him which made him smile and make cute noises only a baby could do. Naruto was watching the entire seen with a huge smile.

"Do you want to hold him?" Fuuka asked breaking Naruto out of his stupor

"Can I?" he asked like it was the most craziest thing in the world. She responded by handing him the child.

The child started crying but Fuuka told the blond what to do and he started rocking the baby and it stopped crying and he looked at his aunt like what he did was the best thing in the world to which she could only smile at his innocence.

"Alright Naruto I will leave you be. Call me if he starts crying randomly." She said as she walked out of the room leaving the blond and his cousin alone.

For a while Naruto just stood there rocking Konohamaru back and forth until the infant started struggling to get out of the blonds grip. Naruto set the boy on the floor and he started crawling towards his blocks and started playing with them until he stopped and gave Naruto a block.

Naruto started playing with the child until he got an idea. He grabbed Konohamaru and made the child face him. He started playing Peek-a-boo with the child and made funny faces making the child giggle cutely.

They just kept on playing together and for the first time in a while. Naruto met someone precious to him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Asuma's home**

"Dad did you know Konohamaru is actually really smart since I told him to spell bed and he actually did it." He stated excitedly as he ran through the house as his dad locked the doors.

"Wow that's really amazing Naruto" Asuma said as he smiled at his son. "Naruto go clean your room then come to the dining hall I'll make you food." He said as his son ran off.

'How does he have so much energy' Asuma wondered.

Soon Asuma went to the kitchen and started preparing rice with curry for his son but made it not to spicy so that it wouldn't hurt his son but made it slightly spicy so it had some flavor. The blond came rushing in waiting for his meal and saw it was rice and curry and frowned slightly since it wasn't ramen but still thankful for the meal.

Asuma served both of them plates filled with rice albeit Naruto abit more rice since he had a bottomless pit for a belly.

"Itadakimasu" they said in unison as they dove in for their meal. They exchanged conversations about the day and how Naruto and Konohamaru spent their time. Asuma would tell the blond about his 'kickass missions' when in reality they were exaggerated beyond belief.

As Naruto finished he went to the kitchen and started washing his dish. The blond remembered what his father did when he didn't wash the dish one time and he still remembered the feeling of burping bubbles of soap.

Asuma mentally nodded and was proud that his son was doing his chores properly. "Naruto go brush your teeth then change into your night clothes and go to bed. I'll come in a while and I promise I will read 'Fox and Boar' to you again" Naruto grinned widely as the 'Fox and Boar' story was his favorite story of all time.

It was about this boar that found a baby fox and took it into its cares. The fox cared for the boar as it's own mother and when the real mother actually came it tried to kill the boar but the fox came in and saved its mother. Naruto said it was a 'true work of art' which made Asuma chuckle as his 3 year old son said that.

Asuma then came and told Naruto his story after he did the things told and read the story twice then the blond slept peacefully in his bed.

Asuma now couldn't imagine a life without his blond child and was glad that Naruto was contempt with his life. He did feel regret when Naruto never had any friends his age but hoped he would get friends when he entered the academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **That's the end of this chapter. So Konohamaru's parents, they will act as one of the very close people Naruto has that he cares about. Naruto will not be completely friendless until he goes to the Academy but for now he wont really have any. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you have any complaints please share them by reviewing and I hope you enjoy Sanzae being part of the Kurama clan. Thank you for reading and for now bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Sarutobi**

 **AN:Sorry for the late update. My computer crashed for a week and now I just got back to it.**

 **Chapter 3: Friends**

 **Timeskip 1 year**

 **Konoha Park**

Naruto and his dad were now going to the park to play and Naruto was going to play with his 'friends' Shikamaru,Choji and a few others. Asuma was really glad some of the kids let him play but still they didn't really consider him a friend. He still was glad the blond had some friends.

Asuma was now sitting on a bench reading his book called 'How to get on a date for dummies' but what people saw was a book called 'How to live as a single father'.

Naruto was now wearing his silver shirt with orange lines on the sleeves and the edges of the shirt and was wearing shorts that were red which complimented his shirt. He had gotten it for his 5th birthday a month ago from his aunt who was really adamant on him getting rid of his orange jacket.

The blond was now playing ninja hiding from everyone else and he had to win or he couldn't play anymore so he did anything to win. Right now he was in a mostly empty garbage bin.

As he was about to run to another hiding spot he got tagged with a wooden shuriken that was badly thrown by the local bully, Apoi. "Now you lose so go get loss!" he said to the blond.

Naruto was sad since he had to leave but rules were rules. He wished he could be the people who were the finders since he was really good at shurikenjutsu but they always put him on the hiders since he was so good.

The blond then just went to the playground and found a girl which was on the swing. He then went onto the other swing next to her. He didn't feel like talking so he just played on the swing as did she.

"Hey whats your name?" she said as she was on the swing.

"Um Naruto Sarutobi and you?" he asked politely

"My name is Tenten Higarashi, nice to meet you!" she said as she stopped the swing and extended her hand which he gladly shook.

"Umm would you like to be my friend?" he asked hopeful she would accept. He guessed she didn't want to be his friend since she didn't say anything and just started look away.

"I WOULD LOVE TOO!" she shouted suprising him making him fall off the swing.

He then smiled at her. "Were gonna be the best of friends." He said as they continued to swing.

"So how old are you?" he asked realising she was slightly taller than him.

"Im uh 6." She replied

"Oh im 5, next year im going to the academy!" he said excitedly.

"The academies really boring just saying, they don't even teach us any jutsu or stuff they just teach us stupid history and stuff like that." She said whiningly

"Oh well if you wanna come train with me and my dad and me you can since right now he is teaching me the Saru Style(Monkey Style)." He said smiling at her

"Oh that would perfect! My dad taught me how to do shurikenjutsu and like kenjutsu and how to use a lot of other weapons but he rarely teaches me anything else." She said

"Oh who is your dad?"

"He is the weapons expert of the village, he is Mangetsu Higarashi the A-Rank Weapons Specialist of the hidden leaf." She said proudly at the power of her father

"Wow that's super cool. I wish I could use a weapon" he said frowning but continued quickly "My grandfather is gonna teach me bojutsu in 2 months since he said my muscles arent 'ready yet'" he said boringly

"Uh if you want my dad can teach you bojutsu and can also help you get a bo staff to your prefferance" she said unsure if he would accept

"That would be amazing Tenten! Do you have a wood staff?" he asked to which she nodded "Well can you get me a wood bo staff since I definitely think my muscles arent ready for a metal one but I swear when I get older I will definitely get my first metal bo staff from you" he said grinning

"Ok well how about a deal, when you become a genin you will swear to come to my store to buy a bo staff that I will choose for you?" she said more of an order than a question

"Sure I pinky swear" he said holding his pinky out to which she accepted.

The two continued to get acquainted with one another to which they both found out they had a lot in common having two pretty famous dads. When tenten found out the blond's grandfather was the third Hokage she freaked out saying she was talking to royalty to which he waved off.

As it was getting late Asuma got up to get his son home and the sight he saw was truly amazing. He saw his son and a girl with two buns that looked slightly older than him talking together.

"Naruto we need to go home or your aunt will get angry." He said breaking the conversation and when the blond thought about his aunt he actually got a shiver sent up his spine.

"Yeah lets, well Tenten I will see you soon." He said before waving goodbye

"So son whose the girl?" the now returned chainsmoker said before popping a cigarette into his mouth.

"She is Tenten Higarashi her dream is to become a weapons specialist like her father and she is amazingly fun she is also a year older than me" he said describing the girl to his father "She is also my friend!" he said spotting a grin that threatened to split his face.

"That's really good having your first real friend." Asuma said grinning equally. 'Though I never would have guess my rival Mangetsu would have a child' he thought to himself surprised such a weird man would get a lady.

"Dad can Tenten join us for taijutsu training?" he asked hopeful his dad would accept

"Well sure but we are gonna stop taijutsu in a week and your gonna go with your uncle for genjutsu"

"Its fine." He said grinning

"Well uh Naruto just go back home now and I have something to do so just go to your aunts house and I will pick you up later." He said before walking off

"Say hi to Kurenai-san for me" the blond said making his father blush red before they walked away from eachother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Sarutobi Clan Head House**

Naruto walked into his aunts house which was easily the biggest in their clan compound and was greeted by his now walking otouto(Little Brother) Konohamaru which he picked up and started to rock.

He then walked into the living room where Fuuka was knitting something and there was also his jiji sipping tea. "Hi Aunt,Jiji" he said waving to them with his free hand.

"Hi Naruto-kun" she replied at her nephew

"Wheres uncle Sanzae?"

"He is just doing some clan things with the Kurama clan" she said in a tone showing she was definitely annoyed. "Wheres your dad Naruto-kun?" she asked

"He had to go see Kurenai-san." He said making everyone smile slightly

They all had ushered Asuma to go find a date but he always said he had to take care of Naruto but now that the blond was more responsible he had no other excuse and he had gotten into dating and one thing led to another and Kurenai and the chainsmoker started dating.

"Oh yea I also made a friend!"

"oh and who might that be?" Hiruzen asked joining the conversation.

"Her name is Tenten Higarashi and she is a year older, she is also super cool and fun. She didn't even hate me at all" he said giddily

"Is her father by any chance Mangetsu Higarashi?" the third asked slightly wary

"Uh yea why?" he asked

"No reason" Hiruzen replied quickly 'Who would ever thought their children would meet'

"Well I for one think its wonderful you finally found a friend even if she is a little older than you." She said

"Yea she is wonderful she is really cute with her two buns in her hair and she is really funny and cute and did I forget to say she is cute?" they all laughed at his antics happy he finally found a friend.

"Naruto your entering the ninja academy next year right?" Fuuka asked to which he nodded "Okay well I'll teach you bojutsu next month since your jiji hear is busy and your dad never bothered to learn it" he nodded eagerly happy he would finally learn bojutsu and earlier than he expected

"Uh aunt you know tenten she said she would hook me up with a wood staff the next time I see her, is that gonna be a problem?" he asked hopeful it woudnt be one

"Its fine Naruto-kun" she said comforting him and relieving his worries 'If that man has any say in the weapon I would say it is gonna be the best wood bo staff ever' she added in thought.

After a while Fuuka served dinner which they all ate together and Naruto waited for his dad after that hoping he wouldn't come soon since he wanted to sleepover with his otouto.

At 8pm Fuuka decided it was time the blond got ready for bed since Asuma didn't seem like he was going to arrive soon. "Naruto go get ready for bed" she said which he agreed quickly

He then got ready for bed then went to Konohamaru's room which had a spare bed that Fuuka had placed for when the child got older. At this point Naruto just used the bed and it gave benefits to everyone since Naruto was able to take care of the child when he made noise and gave peace to his aunt and uncle.

As Naruto got into bed he started to read scrolls on the gimmicks of bojutsu and how the kata's worked an the stances. This was a habit he had gotten due to his curiousity of knowledge and how he said every moment of life is worth spending.

As Fuuka put Konohamaru to bed she waved goodbye to the blond and said goodnight before she kissed him on the forehead as a sign of affection which he deeply accepted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So yea im slowly building the relationships between all the people and Tenten will be his first friend and will be the person he goes to for relationship advice. Next chapter Naruto will be in the academy for his first day and Ino and Naruto will meet. Im hopeful I will be able to update soon but no promises. For now bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Sarutobi**

 **AN: Im not gonna say sorry for not uploading cause I was just busy with exams and other stuff. I hope I can upload more and write but I just don't have the time so I am not gonna make any promises. Now onto the story**

 **Chapter 4: Bojutsu**

 **Two Month Timeskip**

Naruto was now training with Tenten again in her dojo which her father kindly let them use. The blond could swear that her dad was crazy. The first time he met the guy, Mangetsu forced the child to use shurikenjutsu and until he was satisfied he didn't let poor Naruto go.

Naruto now trained with Tenten usually on Tuesdays on anything that dealt with weaponry and on Thursdays they trained on taijutsu to help Tenten.

The bun haired girl was way to formal in Naruto's house saying something about being in a clan house and needing to be respectful but Naruto and his entire family just told her to call them by their normal names.

Tenten and Fuuka actually got a long incredibly well and Fuuka had decided to become her sensei in taijutsu personally.

Naruto's training though was another case. His ninjutsu pool was very tiny being only a five year old so he only knew substitution and transformation. Genjutsu suprisingly for having massive chakra reserves werent bad, he could easily disrupt a D-Rank Genjutsu and if he concentrated hard enough he could disrupt some C-Ranks that his uncle used a lot. Taijutsu was the blonds specialty, he was undoubtedly the fastest five year old ever in Konoha as he practically ran like genin.

Asuma expected the blond to be good at ninjutsu but he was near perfect at taijutsu being able to improvise on the fly and having the flexibility to get out of a sticky situation. Sarutobi was the one who looked over the blonds taijutsu and whatever the Hokage did worked incredibly well.

"Lets call it for now Naruto-kun." Tenten said as she panted

"Awww, fine." He then extended his hand to his friend who was on the ground which gratefully accepted "Lets go to my house later?" Naruto asked but sounded like a statement

"Sure."

The friends then walked slowly towards the Sarutobi compound but as they were walking they got stopped by a boy in a whole white outfit, Lee was his name.

"Hey Lee," Tenten greeted

"Hi Tenten, how are you? Who is this?" he said insanely fast that it almost sounded like someone just saying random things.

"This is my friend Naruto-kun, he trains with me most of the time. Naruto-kun this is Lee, my classmate." She greeted them together

"Yosh Naruto-san it is my honour to meet you."

"Uh thanks," he said not understanding what this guy was talking about "So anyway, what jutsu you know?" Naruto asked hoping this guy wouldn't be crazy with his jutsu. Naruto then regretted his decision as the boy's smile turned into a frown of sadness.

"I do not know any jutsu Naruto-san, I can not use any ninjutsu or genjutsu as my chakra coils are too small" he said frowning but quickly turned to a smirk of determination "But I will become a splendid shinobi even if I cannot do any genjutsu or ninjutsu!" he roared eyes burning with fire in them.

Naruto smirked happy to see people like Lee as his grandfather would say 'held the will of fire' "Lee, do you wanna be my friend?" Lee nodded vigorously as he never really had any friends aside from Tenten who was really only his acquaintence "Lee how bout you come to my house on Thursdays and train me with Tenten to work on taijutsu?"

"Thank you so much Naruto-san!" Lee said as he tackled Naruto into a hug and cried on his shoulders

"Yea yea that's fine, just come to the Sarutobi clan head house and say Naruto sent you." Naruto said as he finally got Lee of him.

"Okay thank you so much, I must go now and I will see you Thursday." He bowed then quickly rushed away.

"That was nice of you and we got another friend." She said happily as they continued to walk

"Well, I think my jiji will be happy if I did that since I am helping someone with the will of fire." He sighed "He is gonna be slightly tiring though." He said which made the girl giggle.

They soon made it home which was his aunt's home since he usually stayed in the clan head house since it was humongous. As he entered he was greeted by his three year old cousin grabbing his leg and not letting go so he just picked up the brat and put him on his shoulders.

"Hi Aunt." The blond greeted as they entered the living room having Sarutobi there since it was his day off.

"Hi Naruto-kun." She greeted as she sipped her tea.

"Naruto-kun, how is your bojutsu? What does Mangetsu rate it as?" Sarutobi asked never raising his gaze from his newspaper.

"Uh Uncle Mangetsu says I could probably do for an academy student but its nothing impressive. I did beat Tenten at it!"

"Well I guess if he says you did okay that means you did execellent for yourself." He said now looking at his adopted grandson "Congratulations Naruto-kun."

"Yaata!" he shouted jumping up and down happily

"By the way Naruto-kun," Fuuka started which made the blond stop his jumping "In a while your gonna go to the Academy so were gonna change your schedule for training and your gonna learn with the boys at the night, After your classes."

"Oh okay but is it okay if our new friend joins us?" he asked

"That's alright Naruto-kun." She smiled happy he got another friend.

"By the way, if I learn clone jutsu can I become a genin?" he asked hopeful since he was really close

"No." she replied flatly.

"Why?" he whined making Tenten giggle as she ate a cookie

"Because I want you to learn social skills and not become a ninja so early. Cherish your childhood Naruto-kun." She said making him pout since he knew he had to have a guardians signature to become a ninja "Next Monday Naruto-kun, Academy day."

As they ate Hiruzen wondered 'How will this generation handle things.' He thought as he gazed at the sight of Naruto and Tenten playing with Konohamaru which he then sighed 'The only thing I wish is to see your son become an adult, Minato.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Academy arc begins next chapter and Naruto will meet Ino and other people such as Sasuke and Sakura. Now I will not have love at first sight on any of my characters. Well except the fangirls, I hope you all enjoy and thank you all for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto Sarutobi**

 **Chapter 5: Academy friends?**

Today was the day, the day he entered the academy. He was walking there with his father and Asuma had to remind him for nearly the 100th time proper manners.

"Well I guess this is it tou-chan." The blond said as he ran off waving goodbye to his father

'Seems like it was yesterday I didn't want him.' Asuma sighed as he waved to his son 'Now what do I do?'

Naruto was running through all the floors of the academy searching for his classroom, the place where he hopefully would get new friends his age. He liked Tenten a lot and Lee was fun too but he just wanted more.

As he found his classroom door he saw there was a lot of commotion in doors and there was a teacher announcing names. What better way to make a first impression than barge right in and that's what he did by smashing the door open and grinning at everyone.

That was until he ended wanting to go inside a desk when he saw all eyes were on him.

"Who are you?" The teacher asked kindly

"Im Naruto Sarutobi uhh I think this is my class and im sorry im late." He sheepishly grinned at his teacher who checked the namelist

"Yea go find any seat and do not be late again." Iruka then continued on marking attendance as Naruto searched for a seat There were four seats open.

One next to a girl with pale eyes most likely a hyuga, he was going to sit there but she just looked so so what was the word ah BORING. Another choice was next to Shikamaru but Choji wasn't there so he assumed it was for Choji so that was a no go. There was a seat at the girls side of the classroom next to a blond girl but he really didn't want to sit at the girls side, his dad did say not to sit there. Lastly was just a desk in the corner of the room but that's a complete no go since all the loners sit there.

'Blond girl it is.' He thought as he walked towards the desk and sat

"What are you doing here?" the girl asked in a smug tone he didn't like all to much

"Getting a seat to sit in?" he asked rhetorically like it was a dumb question

"No I mean why are you here?" she gestured to all the girls

"God I don't want to have to explain everything," he then ruffled his bag and pulled out a notebook and brought out a brush

He then wrote down all the open places and named the reasons why they didn't work "Now you see?"

"I guess but still you're a boy and we want to gossip and stuff like that so buzz off."

"Nah." He said smugly as he raised his legs on the table and smirked at her as if saying 'What can you do?'

She growled and rose her hand to which the teacher answered her call "What is it Ino?"

"Can you please get him away." She gestured to the smug looking kid again who everyone was looking at

"Well not really cause he can sit anywhere but Naruto please drop your legs of the table?"

"Um sure…" Naruto was fishing for a name

"Iruka." He replied

"Sure Iruka-sensei." He grinned happily at Ino and Iruka before dropping his legs

'Score 1 for me' he grinned mentally

"Ino what are we gonna do now? We cant do anything since he is here." A girl stated

"Yeah now what?" another chimed in

"You know I can just wear ear buds like these." He gestured after ruffling his bag again.

"Why do you have those?" Ino asked

"A ninja always comes prepared." He replied in a mysterious tone

"Well yea wear them now." She demanded

"Jeez don't have to be so rude." He then plugged the buds in and just looked up and didn't pay attention to a word his sensei said mostly thinking he knew everything from his dad

Ino then began to spit out insults at him trying to see if the buds worked and it did infact work since she didn't even see a flinch from him

"Okay lets talk." Ino said with a smirk

The rest of the day passed on and Naruto now realised Academy was hell, they didn't teach anything cool. All he learnt today was who a few people were like that Ino girl and this Shino guy from the Aburame clan and some other civillians that didn't stand out too much.

He just hoped it would get better for PE, oh god he hoped it would get better.

Now it was recess and where to sit. He definitely didn't want to sit with Ino. Shino was just sitting in a corner and he guessed it was people didn't like his bugs or something.

He decided to go to the one person who knew everything and was sitting alone, Shikamaru Nara.

"Hey Shikamaru." Naruto greeted as he sat down and opened his bento (Lunch Box) that his aunt made for him.

"Nothing just trying to get some sleep until you came. What do you want?" Shikamaru asked lazily as always.

"Uh could you tell me who everyone is?"

"Ugh fine. Almost every clan in Konoha right now has a clan heir in this year of the academy including me and Choji. Kiba Inuzuka," he then pointed to another boy who had facial markings on his cheeks "Ino Yamanaka the girl your sitting next to," he pointed to her like he did with Kiba "Sasuke Uchiha, the boy wonder and prodigy of the year." He pointed to a raven haired boy who was surrounded by girls and he didn't seem to like it "Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame." He then continued to point out all the civillians names "That's all there is." He then went back to sleep on the recess table

"Thanks dude, want to have some of my food." Naruto smiled as his food was Shikamaru's favorite food, sushi mackerel.

Shikamaru grumpily borrowed the blonds chopsticks and took a few of the sushi "Damn your aunt is good at making these." Shikamaru commented then dozed off

"Thanks." They then went on to just silence with Naruto eating his sushi and Shikamaru just sleeping until Kiba came

"Yo what are you guys doing?" he asked but sounded like a shout

"Trying to get some sleep." Shikamaru replied in anger

"We need two more people so you guys wanna join?"

"For what?" Naruto asked

"For a game duh." Kiba said as if it was a stupid question

"Eh im in cmon Shikamaru." Naruto then proceded to drag Shikamaru to the playground to play with them. Luckily for the pineapple hair, he could play referee for their racing game.

"So you guys do this after school but you bet candy?" Naruto asked one of the people he was standing next to in line

"Yea but Kiba always wins so almost nobody goes."

"I bet I could win!" Naruto shouted determined

"Hah like you could beat me." Kiba laughed loudly at Naruto who was glaring daggers at the Inuzuka

"Alright calm down the race will begin in 5 seconds." Shikamaru said trying to break off the tension

"4,3,2,1" as he finished one all of the seven boys dashed off

Naruto was neck and neck with Kiba until the blond kicked up a notch and was now ahead of the Inuzuka.

Kiba also ran faster and as he was about to go forward the blond came infront of him and blocked his path forcing him to go the other way but the blond quickly intercepted Kiba.

Kiba then used his full speed and surpassed Naruto who was still neck and neck with Kiba but slightly behind then they both made a mad dash for the finish line which was where Shikamaru was.

As they got through Shikamaru declared Kiba as the winner "DAMMIT!" Naruto shouted

"See losers will never win!" Kiba responded

"Kiba you almost lost." Shikamaru chimed in

"Oh just shut up smarty pants." Kiba then walked away smugly happy with his victory

"I'll beat you!" Naruto declared but Kiba just waved him off

As Naruto was getting up the bell rang which made him go back in class to his boring seat next to Ino.

As he sat in his chair he just wanted to sleep feeling exhausted after that race and plugged in his ear buds and just did his 'jutsu' which let him sleep with his eyes open that he used whenever Asuma told him to read a stupid book.

He then rest until he felt a poke on his back. He thought it must have been something like a bee or an accidental touch so he just let it be until it got rougher and he actually looked and saw it was Ino.

"What do you want?" he asked as he pulled out his buds and gazed at her

"Nice race, no one ever beats Kiba but it was pretty good for your first try." She complimented him which made him smile slightly

"Well I could have beat him since we were neck and neck and if I took of these weights I could beat him." Naruto grumbled

"Wait your wearing weights? Don't they stunt your growth?" She asked

"Nah and plus these are only eight kilo's in total so its no big deal."

"It must be tiring wearing those, why don't you take them off?"

"Cause tou-chan says if he even sees I took them off im gonna have to take care of my otouto so yeah and their good for training since I've used them for like a year now its not too tiring." He then waited for her to respond but she didn't and just went back to doing whatever she was "I guess that's all were talking about." He chuckled

"Just put your stupid buds baka." He sighed, if he knew this was what he was getting into, he would have never sat here. Its gonna be long year… but this time he had friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Yo that's the chapter for now and yes Ino wont hate Naruto but she wont just like him like its love at first sight. Now Sasuke and Ino, well that will come later.**


	6. Chapter 6

06/08/2017

 **Naruto Sarutobi**

 **Chapter 6: The Truth**

 **A year later**

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha coming back from another boring day of school and now he was going to go straight to genjutsu training with his uncle. He really hated being the hokage's grandson since it kind of expected things from him.

Atleast he wasn't the heir like Konohamaru was, he had heard what clan heirs had to do from Ino since she gossiped like crazy and what he heard the Hyuuga clan heir did was insane. God he remembered that time when he saw a few of the civilian kids picking on her because of her cousin or something. He just beat those bullies up easily but he had to go since her caretaker came.

He didn't really want a thanks but it would have been nice but I guess heroes don't get thanks. Speaking of heroes and villians god was Sasuke depressing. Sasuke was a stuck up jerk but after the freaking massacre god did he never talk.

The blond did sympathize with the raven haired boy and always wondered what it would be like without parents but just couldn't imagine a world without his family or anyone for that matter. Naruto also knew who was the one who killed the entire Uchiha clan being Itachi Uchiha.

The strongest member of that clan ever since Madara Uchiha and that was saying something. Naruto had heard Itachi was a prodigy beyond what words could explain so he always wondered why did Itachi kill his family but just left it at that. Maybe he was just a psycho.

As he got home he was greeted by no one as always with his father out doing whatever he did. Maybe a mission or maybe out with Kurenai? He could never know since Asuma didn't really do much about Naruto which was fine by the blond.

Slowly over the past year he had gotten distant from his father for well not really much of a reason besides the fact that well his father didn't spend time with him. He begged his father sometimes to just hang out but I guess his father just didn't want to spend time with him or whatever. He eventually just gave up and stopped caring and well the rest was history.

As he entered the dining room he was actually surprised to see Asuma there sleeping with food on the table. Naruto slowly shook his father awake who was surprised that he fell asleep.

"What are you doing here dad?" he asked nonchalantly

"This is my house?" Asuma asked back rhetorically

"I guess but your never here so who knows." Naruto replied anger in his voice as he started walking away

"Naruto sit down and eat I need to have a talk with you." Naruto unwillingly joined his father and started eating rice and curry and they ate in silence which made the blond frustrated

"Well get to it."

"Oh right sorry." Asuma grinned sheepishly "Uh well I understand that you are mad at me for not spending time with you."

"You think?" Naruto asked sarcastically

"Well uh anyway, would you uh like to go to the carnival in a few days at the fire daimyo's land?" asked Asuma hopeful

"Oh yea part of the guardian eleven or twelve right?" Asuma nodded slightly annoyed his son didn't remember the name of his legendary team "Is Kurenai-san coming?"

"Uh no."

"Sure I'll come."

"Why do you not like kurenai-chan?" Asuma asked frowning that his son didn't like his love interest

"No I love her its just that when she is around you completely forget about me. I know you haven't uh well been in a relationship like this but atleast make time for me dad. I know you're a full fledged jonin but just spend time with me please." Asuma was amazed his son was this mature but it was expected since his father always said that Naruto would be a smart person like his father being the late fourth.

"I got it so uh we will leave in three days I already called the Academy and they said ok so we will be there for about a week or so." Naruto smiled happy as for him being a child spending time with his loved one was all he wanted.

'I'll tell him on the last day.' The jonin thought to himself as he remembered the talk he had with his father about telling Naruto of his real father and mother. His father had been reluctant but eventually agreed after the chainsmoker pestered him enough.

He wondered how his son who was happily eating his curry and rice would be after the truth was revealed. Would he not treat him as a father anymore? No he could not think these things he just had to reveal the truth and let everything play out. He could not be god and play with his son's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Four days later in the Fire Daimyo's palace**

All around the place were people who were just waiting to get in to the castle to enjoy the carnival that was going on for a entire month. When Asuma had told his blond son that the carnival was for a entire month he begged to stay from start to finish but Asuma's fatherly side came out and forced Naruto to go back to the Academy.

Naruto with his father strolled towards the main courtyard passing by all the stalls which Naruto drooled at seeing the ramen being served.

Just the thought of slurping royal ramen was a treat to the young shinobi in training.

As they got into the courtyard where all the guests were just listening to the 'boring' as a certain blonde put it speech that the fire daimyo gave with a bald guy next to him and some other dude who the blond could swear smiled in his direction.

As the daimyo finished his speech everyone started going back to the stalls that served food and games and obviously the blond went straight for the ramen stall he already saw.

Asuma thanked the lord that the daimyo had given him a free spending spree cause if he had to pay all the money this royalty ramen cost, he would probably have gone broke by the time they finished. Hell the entire Sarutobi fortune probably couldn't pay for it.

"So how was it?" The father asked

"Eh decent but Ichiraku's is still the best!" Naruto replied

Asuma could only chuckle at the response and this continued on for the rest of the day until it was time to sleep for a certain blond.

The next day most of the same events passed with Naruto playing the carnival games and also going on the gigantic big wheel.

Day after day this continued and after each day the relationship between the father and son got fixed. Now on the 2nd last day it was in the evening and Asuma with his son were now seated opposite of each other on a mat.

"What is it? Can't we go do some other rides? It's basically the last day dad." Naruto whined wanting to go to the carnival

"Yeah we can go but I need to tell you something." Asuma said taking a few deep breathes

"Cmon spit it out?" Naruto impatiently asked

"Um well you see…" He dragged on while Naruto glared at him for stalling "Imnotyourfather!" Asuma said something so fast that the blond didn't get it

"Huh?" Was the innocent response from the child

"Im n-not your r-real father." It came out as if it was the words of the devil

Naruto for himself looked like nothing fazed him but in the inside his entire world was turning upside down. They didn't say anything for what seemed like an eternity until the blond spoke three words

"Who is it?" he asked calmly

"Um t-the Fourth." Naruto now was much more fazed and if his guess on who the 'Fourth' was then he probably was royalty

"You mean the fourth Hokage?" Asuma nodded head hung in shame. Again a long unending eternity of silence for the two.

"Do you hate me?" Asuma asked prepared for the worst

"Why should I?" Naruto instantly responded in anger which took Asuma by surprise

"What do y-" Asuma was cut off as Naruto continued

"You took me in when the fourth died so to me you're my real father. Just you know, give me some time. Its not everyday you find out your royalty." Naruto then went to his own room in the inn and well just thought about what was revealed

'God please tell me he told the truth.' Asuma prayed in his heart he wouldn't lose his son in everything but blood.

The next day they packed all their things and went out for one last round of the carnival and it first started out in awkward silence then it turned into small talk and then it was normal. Just a father and his son strolling around a carnival like any family.

Naruto for his part was a understanding person and at first he felt confused but he thought about it and soon saw the angles and understood why his father kept it from him.

They went back the following night and when Naruto actually looked at a picture of the fourth he just wondered how no one realized it.

Now we look at him sitting in the garden of his aunt's house just watching the stars pass.

'Who would've ever thought I would be the fourths son.' He chuckled slightly at the thought

Well now was the question. Should he stay a Sarutobi or become a Namikaze or a Uzumaki.

He did want to honor his mothers clan since he was the last. Namikaze was a civllian name that was supposed to turn into a clan since they decided if a civilian becomes a Hokage his or her family instantly becomes a honourable clan if they have something to provide to the village.

Uzumaki would be nice but he didn't really know anything about the clan besides being seal masters so that was a no. Namikaze might be nice in the future but not right now since well as his father put it, he was just too weak.

That left Sarutobi. Naruto Sarutobi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Sorry for posting this so late. I just had a massive writers block and I just cant write the academy chapters since its just so hard to not just skip right to the ninja career but I will try for atleast two more chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto Sarutobi**

 **Chapter 7: The big exam**

 **Two years later**

Naruto for the most part was a decently smart kid but was a bit goofy. His father did teach him a lot of the fundamentals for things he needed like maths and geography but not history since like his father said he should just focus on the future.

Two years and now was the big exam to wittle out the civillians mostly that didn't really have anything going for them besides having the ability to use chakra.

The exam was all about practical stuff so he didn't have to worry until Iruka-sensei dropped a bombshell saying that your performance in class was 30% of the entire test marks so he basically could only get 70% since he basically never listened in class since it was just so boring.

The only one who probably listened in class was Ino's ex-best friend Sakura Haruno but she was just bad at practical stuff so she had to suffice with book smarts.

Speaking of Ino, she had begun to well open up to Naruto ever since his father setted up a meetup between him and the heirs of the Ino-Shika-Cho clans. It turns out Shikamaru, Choji and Ino were childhood friends but Ino was the odd one out since she was a female and didn't really have much in common with the two aside from being part of the famous trio their fathers were.

Ino really was a nice person just she always put up this grand image that she was some sort of princess. He did ask his dad why she was always so stuck up and his father simply put said that Ino had the entire image of the Yamanaka clan to hold up so she had to have a good image.

That did make sense since Shikamaru could be lazy since the Nara clan was known for its laziness but dormant tactical mind that only came out in dire situations. Choji also could be a glutton since the Akimichi was known for needing food for their clan jutsu so it was fine. Ino on the otherhand couldn't so she just resorted to being a stuckup princess type when in truth she was really nice when she wanted to which he did see that side of her multiple times during the time in the academy.

Now back to our favourite little blond jinchuuriki, Naruto being watched by a his aunt who was watching him like a hawk forcing him to study for the big exam. Jeez why was life so troublesome.

Slowly but surely he went through the history textbooks that wasn't that boring. He did enjoy reading the parts about his father but he just couldn't find anything about the Uzumaki's which he so everly wanted to find out about. He tried to ask his jiji but his jiji always just gave him and answer that diverted the question. He could still remember the day they got back from the festival and his father told his Hiruzen that Naruto knew his heritage.

Hiruzen didn't speak to Asuma for a entire week since the old Hokage planned to tell Naruto at the earliest when he became a genin but no, Asuma just had to go and ruin everything.

Hiruzen entered the room where Naruto was studying giving him another stack of books to read which made the blond groan in displeasure which made his aunt and his jiji chuckle.

"When is the exam Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked already knowing the answer

"In about two weeks." Naruto replied

"That should be more than enough time for you to learn all of this if you just cut out your bojutsu training." Naruto eyes went wide as saucers and he then proceeded to beg for forgiveness "Sheesh, if only you could care this much for anything besides bojutsu, fine but you can only train an hour a day." Naruto the pumped his fist in the air happily but then got bonked on his head by his aunt who told him to continue reading.

Bojutsu was honestly his best tool since he was a level 1 out of 10 bojutsu master so he still had a long way to go but he finally had gotten to the starting point. He was borderline level 2 but just not close enough.

The way you got to a new level was mastering someform of item related to the bo. Level 1 was easily the easiest by just having to master a bojutsu stance and fully master it. Obviously he went with his clans monkey style which relied on flexibility and speed which he had but needed to work on to polish it perfectly.

Level 2 was being able to use a bo against a decently skilled katana user which was a challenge since katana's usually had more force than a bo since a bo was used mostly for flexibility. He was trying to pass this step by beating Tenten who was definitely no slouch. Tenten was definitely above average in skill with a katana since it was her favourite weapon in close combat.

Mangetsu was the one who graded him on his level so he probably was level 2 but Mangetsu wanted perfection in weaponry so yeah he had to deal with that. The furthest he could get as a kid was level 4 since everything after that needed an adult sized body since you needed an adult sized bo.

Taijutsu was his second best since he was still the fastest in his class and probably the fastest in the whole academy. His goal for the runs were to beat Itachi Uchiha's records but he still wouldn't feel that accomplished since Itachi set it at a much younger age. He probably could be better with taijutsu since he just couldn't really use the taijutsu monkey style too well since he just didn't really understand it.

Ninjutsu though was going decently since he had finally gotten down the clone jutsu but he could only do it by making nearly a thousand at a time. A good distraction tool but not that practical out of battle. He did get better with his wind affinity but could only do a low scaled version of an air bullet. His other affinity was still not going anywhere.

Genjutsu was bad since he couldn't do genjutsu for some odd reason but he could dispel more jutsu than last time so really that's all.

For some reason his father banned him from doing anything except chakra control exercises for a month which was sooooooo boring since he had to stick a leaf to his head using chakra then he had to climb a tree with chakra again. His father said something about it helping his jutsu whenever he complained but he didn't listen too much, he also heard something about after a while he would have to work on walking on water which was something he wanted to do instead of sticking a stupid leaf on his forehead.

"Thanks old man." Naruto grinned at his grandfather who just sighed as he smiled

"Now continue studying for your test." His aunt said demandingly

"But aunt I already know everything you tell me I can remember everything." Naruto replied "Cmon please I don't want to do stupid studying. I already remember everything."

"I don't care so study." She replied finishing it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Timeskip to the day of the test**

Naruto sat at his seat confident that he would do fine. Ino greeted as she did everyday by saying "Hello Naruto-kun." Yes she called him –kun. You don't sit next to someone everyday and not get close.

He greeted her back and then went over to talk to the male heirs since Iruka wasn't here yet.

"Yo wassup guys?" He greeted as he pulled a chair over to the desk

"Im screwed." Kiba said as he sweat nervously

"I think I can do ok for the performance in class so I can probably do good for the test overall." Choji added while Shikamaru just lay down on his desk.

"Don't worry Kiba just wing it and trust your insticts. I heard from my jiji that it's a multiple choice test so you can still do it." He stated "Also you could ask your mutt to help you to steal answers since its always on your head." Naruto continued

"I guess buts its still gonna be hard." Kiba grumbled

After a while of talking Iruka came in and Naruto slid back to his desk and Iruka proceeded to pass the tests around. As they waited a few moments Iruka gave to go to start and Naruto proceded to read it and found most of the questions were quite easy. He then filled in all his answers and surprise surprise there was a long answer page. Kami why couldn't the exam have just been easy.

The question was about the battle between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, First Hokage of Konoha and you had to describe multiple things and some other stuff so he just did that and answered as he would.

Now he was finished and there was around ten minutes left so he just waited till the bell rang and it did they then went for taijutsu spars and they had to pull paper from boxes and he got 5 which was paired up with 6 who was Hinata.

They got onto the mat and they did the seal of confrontation and proceded to fight with Naruto throwing his fist at Hinata who blocked it and countered with a jyuuken (Gentle fist) strike to the elbow which Naruto then used his arm to grab around her lower back and sticked his hand there and twisted himself so he now sat ontop of her pinning her to the ground winning the match though he knew she could have probably avoided the grab.

He frowned since he knew why she did it since when he saved the her from the bullies that one time but he just didn't like her in that way so he never reciprocated her feelings. He wanted to tell her he didn't like her but he didn't feel like hurting her and he then asked his dad for advice but really all his dad told him to do was just tell her how he felt.

As he then finished the match he waited for everyone to finish their matches and they were quite interesting to watch as Shikamaru gave up for Choji and Kiba beat up a civillian kid while Sasuke just destroyed another civillian making all his fangirls go gaga over him.

As they entered back Naruto waited for Iruka to give him his results and as he read it he was shocked. He got a near perfect score getting decently scored for the written test and getting a perfect for the taijutsu section and he actually got a ten for performance in class.

Kiba actually failed and had to do his clan jutsu for extra credit. Everyone else passed except multiple civillian children dwindling the numbers to only a few prime candidates for being a ninja.

He smiled all the work on studying worked he guessed. He remembered almost everything ever since he could remember but he guessed his mom didn't believe him but he swears he remembers everything.

Now what was next for his life oh well that was the genin exam and onwards to his ninja career. Now he watched as his class went haywire and Iruka just sighed and cried anime tears wondering why he chose this life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter done. So about two-three more chapters for academy years then its gonna be ninja career and other stories. I hope you enjoy the story and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto Sarutobi**

 **Chapter 8: A civillians life**

Sakura was a smart girl, had a happy family and was one of the more prettier girls in her class if she could say so. What more could she ever want? To be in a clan. Every civillian including her wanted to be married into one of the clans. Of course she liked Sasuke as a person, well atleast that's what she thought but she honestly did like the idea of being 'Sakura Uchiha'.

Though it never could happen since Sasuke always wanted a 'strong' person to rebuild his clan with. Sakura obviously eventhough she had the techinical stuff down couldn't for the life of her do the practical stuff. She tried really hard to train but it wasn't easy doing it alone. Whenever her father who was a shinobi could help her it wasn't really much since her father was a chuunin only.

It seemed like civillians were damned to hell in this shinobi world. Whoever said man is never born equal was right. Sasuke was born with the name of the mighty Uchiha while she was a no name.

She had asked multiple civillians of her class how they felt and true enough they felt the same. It irritated her to no end that people with no brains like Kiba could actually make it big just because he was the heir of a honoured clan. She tried her hardest to get stronger but she just didn't see any difference.

She gave up, she gave up a looooong time ago. She knew she had high chakra control but none of the teachers actually cared that much about the civillians since this year had multiple heirs and heiress alike from multiple clans. She had asked some of the other clan students in her class but they didn't get as bad treatment since they could learn from other clansmen.

This was a civillians life in this damned shinobi world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A few days later in the ninja academy**

It was a week after the exam and Naruto looked over the results of his class and frowned slightly. Nearly all the civillian children didn't do well on the practical exam. He was angry and sad, angry at his teachers for ignoring the civillians and sad since the civillians didn't really do much.

He had been gathering the results of all his class since he started the academy since if he made it to the end and passed the final exam it would be nice to know who he got. So far the only civillian who was even keeping up with the clan children scores was the pink haired fangirl to Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura.

He knew all of the children in the academy could use chakra since you had to use chakra to some capacity to be allowed in. Usually whenever someone joined at the beginning, they usually couldn't do any jutsu but gradually as time passed they could slowly start to use chakra more effectively. The age where their chakra coils matured to the point of battle ready was 13 which was the age they graduated.

So yeah he knew all the people could use chakra and they could all become shinobi but there just wasn't time for them to learn. He wondered what he could do. He could teach a few civillians but that wouldn't solve the problem.

That was until today's history lesson which was about everything unimportant about Uchiha Madara. Naruto actually respected the man to a certain extent since all the stories about Madara portrayed him in a badlight but when you read the stories in detail you could realise that he was infact one of the most loving people in the world but had to live in a world where death is everywhere.

Now back to the history lesson, it seemed that Madara also as the co-founder of Konoha had the same thought process as him and it seemed that Madara founded a dojo under the Uchiha name for shinobi and civillians alike for anyone to come and let the Uchiha clan teach them things.

That was a perfect idea but there was only one of him. He could try and find a clone jutsu for wind style and fire style users. The Sarutobi clan while decently sized, couldn't possibly spare that many members.

"Iruka-sensei." Naruto raised his hand wanting to ask a question

"What is it now?" Iruka asked in a irritated tone

"Um well how did Madara be there always for the people who attended the dojo? Doesn't he have to go on missions? There cant possibly be anyone there all the time." Iruka nodded at Naruto's assesment

"That is true Naruto, even the largest clan being Uchiha they still couldn't always have classes. That is why Madara invented a technique that allowed him to be at multiple places at once." Multiple people perked up at this revelation of those included a certain uchiha

"Madara invented the Shadow clone jutsu which requires immense amounts of chakra none of you possess. The clones are different from other clones since if they dispel they allow the user to retain the memories and all the knowledge they gained. It is a very good training tool." Naruto mentally chuckled maniacally happy he could help the civillians but the problem was how was he gonna get the jutsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 **In the Hokage's office**

Naruto barged in with his schoolpack in hand smiling at his grandfather.

"Yo jiji." Naruto said as he sat across the esteemed leader of the hidden leaf.

"Hi Naruto-kun and what do I owe the pleasure?" Hiruzen asked as he continued to do his paperwork

"Well I wanted to ask you about the Shadow clone jutsu." The old war veteran perked up at this.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"I actually want to know if you have a way for me to learn it if you know how to do it? Iruka-sensei went over a class on Madara and told us Madara created the jutsu."

"That is true but Naruto-kun I must ask why do you want to learn this jutsu?" Hiruzen narrowed his eyes while he took a sip of water at the blond who squirmed under his gaze, even if he lived his whole life with the man. The god of shinobi was intimidating whenever he wanted to be.

"Well uh Iruka-sensei did say that Madara used that jutsu to help civillians learn jutsu and become better shinobi and I kinda wanna do the samething. I plan on making a dojo and using the clones to help teach the people." The Third nearly choked on the water he sipped since in all his life he had never heard of such a kind person.

"Well I will see if your father is fine with it and if he is I will personally teach you how to do it and give you the scroll." Naruto then proceeded to cheer for himself and fistpumped the air jumping for joy before he tackled his jiji

"Thanks jiji, I owe you one." The blond said as he hugged his grandfather

"Okay now if you are starting a dojo I will help fund your project but not too much." Naruto hugged even tighter

"That's two I owe." They both smiled at each other

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A month later**

It was done. His very own dojo that he ran by himself at the moment. It wasn't big or fancy but it was a stall in town and people passed it as he smiled at the place.

It was made of wood had a big sign on the front with its name being 'Fishcake Dojo'. Yeah it was self serving but his friends who worked with him on it being Tenten and Lee were fine with it so they went with it. Inside he went and found Lee and Tenten finalising things.

In the top left corner was a small section with a few books on core subjects while there was multiple test dummies to test your taijutsu on. The rest of the left side was sparring arena's which werent to big, around academy size but there was six of them. Right side was more sparring arena's and then straight as you enter the room was a few tatami mats where the students would sit and listen to teachers if anything came up.

They all got together and smiled and sighed

"Its finally open." They all said together

They were all glad that Naruto had learned the shadow clone jutsu in a week as they built the place since the amount of clones he could create if he concentrated really hard was around 15-20. The clones obviously helped to build the place and it went suprisingly fast.

They just had to wait for people to come. They waited for half an hour. They waited somemore. Evenmore waiting. They waited until nightfall and no one came and they went home depressed wondering why no one came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A week after the opening**

The whole week had gone the same as the first day and no one came. Tenten and Lee wanted to quit but Naruto relented to stay and wait. He said no matter how long we have to wait they would stay there forever until they got their first customer.

"Naruto I don't understand why we don't just cut our losses and leave. We could just sell the place to someone else." Tenten pleaded

"No. Whats the point of leaving when no one has even tried our services. If our services are bad then we will quit."

They waited more and more. Tenten and Lee sparred with each other while Naruto waited at the front desk and soon after an hour a young boy came around their age. Lee and Tenten instantly jolted to Naruto and sat next to him.

"Hi I would like to join your establishment." The boy said while he smiled weirdly

"Okay and this course is free and we will help you until we find you adequate enough to leave." Naruto said as professional as he could to which the boy nodded "Okay now just sign here and by the way, whats your name?" Naruto asked

"Sai."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Yes Sai is here. I always found him a fun character and I wish Kishimoto did more with him. He really is a fun character but its really hard to put him with Naruto earlier in the series without completely seeming forced. Sai is on a mission obviously so yeah. That's all for now hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto Sarutobi**

 **AN: Okay so I read your reviews and im sorry for the bad chapter, will try to improve. I am going to be replacing ryo with yen and if you don't know ryo is the universal cash in the Naruto Universe.**

 **Chapter 9: Political Warfare**

 **A month timeskip**

It was a month since Sai had joined and a few others joined but quickly dropped out because of their parents worrying since Naruto had… a condition. Sai was the only one who had stayed and helped a lot with maintaining the place but the boy just had a weird vibe and he rarely displayed emotions.

It was late night and they were closing up and Naruto was counting the cash they made from the entire month. They actually made quite a lot in the beginning but soon it died down and they had made around 15000 yen which was quite a lot for them.

They could have made slightly more but they actually reduced sai's payment fee since he really did help a lot.

As they headed out it was time for them to get back to their respective homes.

Naruto headed in his house or more specifically the clan heads house and greeted his aunt and uncle.

"How was today Naruto-kun?" Fuuka asked

"Boring since no one joined but we helped Sai. He learns things pretty fast so were running out of things to teach him and I don't want to teach him special things so yeah. He said he is going to start attending the academy soon since his guardian allowed him." Naruto slumped onto the couch and grabbed a riceball served on the table

"You speak very highly of this 'Sai' Naruto." Sanzae stated

"Well I have a gut feeling telling me Sai has more to him then we can see but I just cant figure anything out and plus he really is weird. Like this one time I saw him drawing in a book and when I peeked to take a look he quickly shut the book and walked to another area." The blond continued to eat his riceball and thought of Sai, he really didn't know the kid heck he doesn't even know where Sai lives since Sai refused to put his address when he signed up. Heck he didn't fill in any private details at all besides a way to contact him.

"When I think about it, I don't really know Sai." Naruto said after finishing his riceball "I only know the name of his guardian and that's the best I have on his personal life." Fuuka perked up at this slightly since she remembered Sanzae also being private with his personal life.

"Well who is his guardian?" Fuuka asked hoping to help the blond

"Fū Yamanako." Fuuka chuckled slightly at the blonds wrong pronounciation before wondering why a Yamanaka needed Naruto's help in training.

"Naruto what is Sai's full name?"

"Why so many questions!" Naruto whined loudly

"Im trying to help you understand the boy Naruto and please don't shout at me." She said in weirdly sweet voice that made the blond shiver.

"Uh it was just Sai, no last name." Fuuka then had more questions wondering why the Yamanaka adopted a orphan.

"Does he have any special skills?" the blond shook his head and even more questions "Well he is a orphan Naruto and most likely adopted by the Yamanaka an-"

"Oh I know, that's the clan Ino-chan is in."

"Yes Ino Yamanaka the heiress, now back to where I was. Does he have any special skills?"

"Yeah he can make his drawings come to life." Now she was puzzled and Sanzae watching his spouse have a puzzled look on her face decided to enter the conversation

"It's a type of fuuinjutsu mixed with ninjutsu. Fuuinjutsu from the ink he probably uses and ninjutsu to make the drawings alive." Fuuka nodded now understanding why the Yamanaka's adopted the boy

"Well Naruto-kun just try to talk to him and he should open up. Don't pressure him to much and just give him some space. I would recommend talking to your 'girlfriend'" she giggled as she saw the blond blush a red and mutter incoherent words to her before he huffed and walked away.

"Young love." Sanzae said smirking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The next day in the Academy**

"Ino-chan," the blond said bringing the other blonds attention to him.

"What is it?" she asked while she tried to finish her homework before first period

"Could you tell me some stuff about your clan?" he said regretfully since she had an evil glint in her eyes

"If you do my work and finish it before first period." He grunted as he grabbed her book and took his own pencil "That's a good boy, now what 'cha want?" she said as she ruffled his hair

"Could you uh tell me about a kid called Sai in your clan and he is our age?"

"Uh wait lemme think." She said before she thought of all her members her age and couldn't think of anyone called Sai "Doesn't ring a bell. Any physique descriptions?"

"Black hair, pale skin and his eyes are black. He wears a black shirt. That's all I got."

She thought for a while but couldn't get anything since pretty much all Yamanaka's were blond or any other colour aside from black but there was one boy who she remembered vaguely when she was a child who got taken away from the clan and he had no parents since they died and her father was very tense for that entire week

"I guess there might have been a child in our clan earlier but im not sure. I don't think he is in the clan anymore."

"Tell me anything you know please?" he pleaded

"Uh well he was taken away from the clan to where I don't know but dad was angry for a while. The boy matches your description and yea, all I know." She said

"Well thanks just give me a sec and I'll finish this." He gestured to the work he was doing

'So Sai isn't with the Yamanaka's yet he… is?' the blond mentally questioned to himself 'This just got even weirder'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **With Sai**

"Rise Sai" A commanding voice told the kneeling Sai infront of him who quickly rised "Report status."

"Mission status is on-going, Jinchuuriki is trusting more and more and he hasn't rosen any suspicion towards me." Sai reported

"Good, Good." The one who commanded sai who had his right eye bandaged and wore a grey robe over his white shirt covering his right arm "I shall get everything ready to join the academy. Your mission is moving to the next level and do not fail your you now the consequences." Sai quickly leapt out of sight and away

"Oh I wish things were simple, why couldn't I just have the jinchuuriki. If I did then I would have already trained him to be a machine to my liking and we probably would have conquered many smaller nations." Then he stood up and walked slowly with his cane "Alas but now I will finally have my prize and I shall rise to the position of Fifth Hokage, Danzo Shimura."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back with Naruto in his home**

Naruto explained everything he learned to his aunt and she had started telling him what she found out

"Well suprisingly I did find a man called Fū and he wasn't friendly. He invited me in, I had tea with him and he just told me he let Sai do whatever he wanted and I left. I talked to the clan head, Inoichi and found out some peculiar stuff but you don't need to worry about that." She stated forcing him to not question her

"Okay." He shrugged, if his aunt didn't want him to know. He didn't need to know

"Naruto please go play with Konohamaru he keeps calling you." Sanzae said slumping to the couch acting tired

"Sure!" he said as he ran

"Now what do we do?" Sanzae asked smirking and chuckling while his wife frowned

"I didn't think they still run it." Fuuka said in disbelief

"Well they don't and they are doing it against the law but as you told me earlier, Inoichi doesn't have proof of anything."

"Why do we have all this strife and in our own village with these political warfares."

"And our little blond joy is the key." Sanzae said before he got a prompt bonk on his head

"Don't call him a key he is a person." She said clearly angry

"Sorry, although that boy is in the middle of this. If Danzo gets him he wins. Our win condition is keeping the boy and getting proof of Danzo's heinous crimes." He sighed as he rubbed his head in annoyance

"I'll tell Tou-chan later and you tell Asuma." He nodded realising this was going to be a big mess for the entirety of Konoha as the 'roots' were going to attack the trunk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I don't really have anything to say so cya.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto Sarutobi**

 **AN: For those who don't know I couldn't update because my computer broke but now it is repaired. Updates will be back to normal.**

 **Chapter 10: Dealing with the Root**

Asuma, Fuuka, Sanzae and Hiruzen Sarutobi are all gathered and discussing their latest problem being Root.

"Why don't we just forbid the boy from seeing this 'Sai' fellow?" Fuuka suggested

"Well we could but Naruto might not listen, you know how he is. Stubborn as his mother." Sanzae stated

"Well what do you suggest we do?" she asked

"We could use him to get to Danzo?" Fuuka wasn't pleased but could see that was a valid option

"Why don't we use him as a spy?" Hiruzen asked hoping to end his teammates shenanigans once and for all

"NO!" Asuma roared angrily "He is a child!" Fuuka put a hand on his arm trying to calm him down

"Asuma is right, we _are_ not sending him to be an agent for us, _am I clear_?" she asked Hiruzen terrifyingly sweet

"C-crystal." Hiruzen sweated slightly reminded of his wife Biwako when he saw Fuuka like this.

"Good." She said satisfied

"Back to the topic at hand, lets make a compromise okay?" Asuma now took full attention of his family members "We have to agree that Danzo's ways are… inhumane but his organisation has benefits and you have to admit it." He said gesturing towards Hiruzen and Sanzae "His group does the dirty work most shinobi cant and that is useful. Anbu is great and all but Root does the dirty work that Anbu cant. Now lets compromise by letting Naruto be 'friends' with Sai and lets monitor him with a few Anbu that will keep an eye if Root does anything. Ok?"

This was the most plausible suggestion in their meeting and had the most benefits. Hiruzen had to admit Danzo's ways were bad but what he did do for Konoha was for the good but sometimes Danzo did go too far. A good example being the Uchiha. Danzo at heart, Hiruzen knew wasn't a bad person. Heck most of the people in Root were orphans who didn't have much to live for.

"I can accept this." Hiruzen said begrudingly

"I aswell." Sanzae added while Fuuka put her hand on his in a comforting way

Sanzae had his own problems with Danzo with the fact that Danzo had outright asked if he wanted special training for Yakumo one of their prodigies in the Kurama clan.

"So I think we come to an agreement that Naruto will be monitored by Anbu but we will not try to use him or forbid him from seeing his friend?" they all nodded "Okay." He said tiredly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Next Monday at the Academy.**

Class was starting again for Naruto and his friends. As always with everyday the blond had tried to pretend to be sick but he just never could since his aunt somehow knew he was not sick and even if she had no proof of him not being sick she still sent him anyway.

He was pretty much known for coming everyday. Today was actually an exciting day for most students since this was the day they got reviewed on their **Kawamiri(Substitution)** progress. For Naruto it was just reviewing things he already knew.

He could do Kawamiri with relative ease and he could substitute with a log that was pretty far away. Naruto was pretty strong probably one of the best in his class and could be a shoe in for Rookie of the year. Naruto however did not want to be Rookie of the year so he was going to tone it down for the final exams. He knew that the rookie of the year was going to be paired up with the deadlast aswell as the top kunoichi and it was supposed to balance things out but Naruto did not want to be paired with Sakura.

No offence to the girl but she just was lacking in skills and she rarely trained. Why did he knew he would be paired up with Sakura? Well it was simply for the fact that she aced all her written exams and she had textbook forms for taijutsu and for some reason she had perfect chakra control. Hinata one of the clan girls probably could be top Kunoichi but he didn't want to take the chance. Now where did he get this information? Well of course his jiji told him.

"Guys whats taking sensei so long?" Naruto asked as he sat next to his friends

"Who cares? More time to waste and get back home faster, right Akamaru?" Kiba got a bark of approvement from the canine on his head

"Kiba, you could atleast show interest in studying." The blond stated but got a snort in response

"Maybe sensei is sick?" Choji added

"Doubt it." The Nara in our group said

"Why?" The jinchuuriki asked

"It didn't rain yesterday and sensei was fine and there are many other aspects I don't want to bother with."

"Okay." Naruto then went back to his actual seat which was empty just like the seats around it since all the girls went to fangirl over Sasuke. He kicked his leg up and grabbed a book on bojutsu and stayed like that until Iruka entered and all the girls rushed to their seats and one of them pushed his chair hard and made him hit his face on his desk.

He quickly looked and saw Ino smirking next to him. He chose to glare at her before looking infront to Iruka who had started calling attendance.

He gazed a bit to Iruka's side and smiled seeing Sai there 'Guess his guardian let him.'

"Alright now class," Iruka said after he finished with his list on students "This is our new student who recently got allowed into the academy," He gestured to Sai "Please welcome him. Sai you may be seated… next to Hinata." Sai quickly sat next to the girl in question

Naruto quickly looked at Sai and wave his hand which Sai recipricated. After a while in class they quickly went to lunch and Naruto immediately got to Sai

"Lets eat together, kay?" Naruto asked but it sounded more of a statement so Sai didn't respond

"So what did you bring?" The blond asked again as he opened his own food

"Onigiri (Rice ball)" He replied simply

"Well that's nice, who made it?" Naruto asked as he opened his bento to reveal rice with a boiled egg that was meant for health aswell as curry.

"Fū-san did." They then ate in silence before the blond started a new conversation

"So Sai," he paused to make sure Sai was paying attention "Do you wanna come to train at my house? I do consider you a friend so if you think it would be a intrusion it wouldn't be."

Sai now quickly calculated all the benefits to his mission. It did have risks but the benefits quickly outweighed the risks.

"That would be nice."

"Awesome! I'll tell aunt and she'll make the best food!" Naruto excitedly said while Sai fake smiled

"I shall ask Fū-san if he will allow it first though Naruto-san."

"Sai just call me Naruto you don't have to call me that."

"It is alright Naruto-san." Naruto groaned wondering why his friend was so weird

"By the way Sai, what ninjutsu do you know?" Naruto asked

"I can do the bunshin(Clone), henge(Transform) but I am working on kawamiri. As you know I can do my ink jutsu."

"Well lets finish eating then we'll have our kawamiri test." Naruto quickly dove into his food at a monstrous pace

Now they went to class and after a few more lessons on boring stuff they quickly got to their test.

"Alright class, I will be throwing this blunt kunai that might scratch you but nothing harmful and you will have to kawamiri with a log and as you can see we have put them 3 meters away from the test area. Now we will start wi-" Naruto tuned most of this out since it was people he didn't know or care too much about

Choji went and did it nicely, Shikamaru did it too, Kiba actually went an extramile and substituted with Iruka-sensei which the blond laughed at wholeheartedly, Sasuke obviously did it getting all his fangirls to swoon. Naruto too substituted with Iruka but Iruka was prepared and jumped to bonk the blond on the head.

Sai then went as on of the last and suprisingly he got it but he panted at the end but Iruka and some other chunin could see it as an act but they all chalked it up to the new kid wanting to be friends and not showing off to his classmates since it was something they had seen done before.

"Nice." Naruto congratulated

"Thank you Naruto." Naruto chuckled happy that Sai was finally becoming more open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Okay so if you don't know –san means that you are being formal towards that person.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto Sarutobi**

 **AN:First and foremost your wondering why I havent updated in over a month. To me this story is a little hard to write as im basically coming up with new material on the fly and I can finally understand why people don't write their own arcs. I am not gonna quit any series and if I do I will tell you guys. Now just to remind you Naruto is 10 years old at this point and he will graduate in two years.**

 **Chapter 11: A little playdate**

Sai walked through the Sarutobi compound heading for the clan head's house, he saw on the way a small some of members that were not wearing headbands which showed that even clan born people could still end up as civillians.

As he walked he went through all the scenarios and his objectives, objective one and the most important was to increase closeness with the blond, objective two was to map out the Sarutobi compound as much as he could. Why you ask would he need to map it out? Well the maps for the village and structural design were kept in a secret place that only the Hokage knew of, the clans were given a copy map that showed their land. Danzo definitely had many maps of the clan compounds aswell as Konoha as a whole but some compounds were trickier to map.

He did map the outer area of the place but never had he mapped the inner workings of the Sarutobi compound. Some clans were easy as he had moles in the form of Fū Yamanaka as an example, some were trickier case in point being the compound Sai was now in.

Sai's least important objective was to see if he could gather any data on the clan head household being Danzo's archrival's household.

Sai really didn't want to do this as he didn't really like Dan- no that was wrong he HATED Danzo. He couldn't believe he actually trusted the man, that man held his brother hostage and if he didn't do the mission his brother would… his brother would… he just couldnt even think of that happening to Shin, what made it worse though was the fact that Shin was suffering an illness that could be cured easily but Danzo would not give Shin the medicine unless Sai finished the mission.

His least enjoyable part was that he couldn't show any emotions for some reason Danzo wanted to taunt Hiruzen since Sai had found out that most shinobi in root had no emotions and he could only imagine what a sick bastard like Danzo would do.

Naruto was Sai's favourite part of the mission, he knew Naruto was the jinchuuriki but the boy didn't and he didn't seem to even care about the stares he got in public, it was like the boy was a bundle of sunshine that couldn't be exstinguished. Sai wished he could find a way to tell someone of Danzo but whenever he thought about he would feel pain in his heart that would force him not to tell.

He was broken from his musings as Naruto waved to him as the blond ran

"Hey Sai!" he greeted loudly as he stopped abruptly infront of the Root nin who smiled before he quickly covered it up

"Good morning Naruto, so do you want to start the training now or later?" Sai said stoically

"Lets go now, im aching for some training." He said as he dragged Sai to the training dojo

"Sai could we spar? Anything goes and theres a place to spar there." He gestured to the sparring mat hopeful

"Sure." Again stoically came the voice of Sai

"Yaata!" he cried in victory before he got to the mat and readied himself while Sai did the same "I'll uh…" he ruffled his pockets searching for something before he pulled out a small coin "I'll flip this in the air and when it drops we start." Sai nodded and Naruto flipped

As the coin flipped and then dropped on the ground Naruto did his handsigns surprising the root nin who knew exactly what jutsu the blond was doing\

" **Fireball jutsu!"** the blond shouted spewing fire from his mouth and Sai had to widen his eyes slightly at the amount of fire.

Sai however did the rat handsign and just let the fire hit him scaring the blond who stopped his jutsu before he ran into the fire until his leg got stuck by an ink snake and Sai punched him right in the face but the blond didn't falter and just smirked.

In a puff of smoke he swapped with Sai who was shocked that Naruto didn't even look beat up at the punch he put his all into but just smirked so that allowed the blond to substitute with him. Sai quickly regained composure to dispel his snake but not in time as Naruto landed a punch of his own that knocked Sai back as he fell straight on his back.

"Sai you okay?" Naruto asked loudly in concern

"Im fine." He said as he got up slowly

"Lets not do that again." Naruto said smiling "Why don't we work on your kawamiri? You just saw the power of it didn't ya?"

"Sure."

"Give me a sec." the blond said as he ran into a hallway and came back later with a scroll titled 'Kawamiri' which he handed to Sai "It's a scroll to help." Sai took it and unfurled it and read before he did the rat handsign and focused before he kawamiried with the coin that flipped earlier and kawamiried back in a matter of four seconds which was impressive to say the least.

"Nice." The blond said after he whistled in amazement

"Who wrote this scroll its very detailed?" Naruto smiled

"Jiji did." Sai nodded, if anyone could make a good scroll ofr a jutsu it would definitely be the proffesor.

"Well you can work on any jutsu you need to learn while I work on the kawamiri." Naruto nodded happily

"Lets do it for an hour!" He shouted before going into taijutsu stances while Sai kawamiried with the coin

In about 40 minutes Fuuka came in and saw them training while she carried a tray of juice

"Boys, I brought drinks." She said before Naruto ran and gulped an entire glass while Sai walked towards her

"Thank you…" He fished for a name

"Fuuka." He fake-smiled

"Thank you Fuuka-san." He grabbed the glass

"Your most welcome Sai-kun, you know you have really good manners. I wish Naruto could change his _roots_ and be more well mannered." She smiled when she saw his surprised look before he quickly calmed down

'How does she know?' He was scared and sweating while his friend was pouting

"That would be nice." He joked trying to ease the tension while Naruto pouted even more

"Well how is your training going?" She asked

"Its going amazing! Sai did great work on his jutsu and I worked on my taijutsu but I think I should have done speed training, might have helped me better." He then chuckled "Sai also fell down a bunch of times and it was really fun!" He started laughing while Sai blushed and looked down to hide it.

"Naruto could we go for a walk?" He asked hoping to do his second objective

"Sure but where you wanna go?"

"Lets just walk around the compound." Fuuka frowned inwardly

"Sure lets go." He said as he walked out with Sai

"So why did you wanna walk?" He asked but it sounded like a rhetorical question

"Naruto…" Sai said seriously "Please be my friend?" Sai asked

"Of course im your friend, your awesome Sai. Your mysterious but that is cool, it just gives me more reason to find out about you. I know you hide some things from me but that's fine!" He suddenly shouted before he stopped walking and grabbed Sai and looked at him straight in the face with a smile

"I know we havent known each other a long time but your one of my precious people and well I just don't know how to put it but you have a special place in my heart. Tenten and Lee are there too, if you need anything just tell me I'll help you!" Sai started to shed tears at the end but he quickly wiped them away and gave a real smile

"Thanks Naruto-kun." He then chuckled "Naruto-kun?" He called

"Yea Sai?" Naruto smiled

"Im gonna go so tell your aunt bye for me." He then walked away

"Strange guy." Naruto told himself before he shrugged and walked away to his home

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So Naruto and Sai are a little closer and now you see why Sai is doing the mission. Now why does Sai like Naruto so much does have a reason which is the most prominent but there are a few others. One, Naruto is a friendly and caring person so he naturally attracts people to him. Two, Sai couldn't possibly bear the burden of being a jinchuuriki and have all those stares of hate so he kinda respects him. So yeah if you don't like it im sorry but that's the way I want to right it. Anyway thank you for reading and sorry for not uploading in a while.**

 **This is for those who want the ages of all important characters**

 **Naruto's class including Sai :10**

 **Tenten and Lee's class including Shin :11**

 **Asuma and Kurenai:25**

 **Hiruzen and Danzo:68**

 **Fuuka:27**

 **Sanzae:32**

 **Mangetsu:30**

 **Konohamaru and his friends: 6**

 **That's all the important characters in the story at this point im pretty sure so that's all for this chapter.**


End file.
